


Forever Yours

by Azura



Category: Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Fluff, lots of fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-23
Updated: 2016-09-23
Packaged: 2018-08-16 19:53:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8115361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Azura/pseuds/Azura
Summary: Bucky is nervous, what if she tells him no? He just has to push his nervousness aside, and take you on your last date as a single woman.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [actuallyasgardian](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=actuallyasgardian).



Bucky ran his hand through his hair as he paced the room. Thoughts raced through his head, he couldn’t do this, he was too broken, no one could want him like this. He glanced at the phone, you were only one call away. He was supposed to go out with you tonight and he could easily call off the date, but if he did he could be messing up the best thing that had ever happened to him. He took a steadying breath and grabbed the keys to his motorcycle before heading out the door. Tonight was the night, he knew the odds of success were low, but if he didn’t try he would never forgive himself. 

It wasn’t long before he was in front of your apartment and you were already standing outside waiting for him. He couldn’t help the shaky breath that escaped him as he gazed at you. You were absolutely ravishing. From the form fitting red dress that pushed your cleavage into the air, to the pumps that showed off the gentle curve of your calves, you were the most beautiful woman he’d ever seen and could ever hope to see again. 

“Hey, Doll, ready to get goin’?” He smiled lazily at you, as nervous as he was, he couldn’t afford to make you nervous too. Tonight was supposed to be perfect, and he would do everything in his power to make it so.

“Of course!” You grinned at him, you’d been waiting all day for this date. Natasha had been dolling you up for the past three hours saying that Bucky had something special planned, and that you needed to look your best. You were practically shaking with excitement. You had no idea what was going to happen tonight, or what he had planned, but you were more than ready to find out. 

You slid onto the seat behind him and pulled the helmet over your head before wrapping your arms snugly around his stomach. You adored these rides with him, you always knew you were safe, and could simply enjoy the rise and fall of his deliciously muscular body as he breathed. You wished he would allow you to ride without the helmet so you could bury your face in his his neck and enjoy the sensual mix of his cologne, leather and motor oil. He would never allow it though, always saying that if you were going to ride with him you were going to be safe and if you wouldn’t wear the helmet you couldn’t ride. 

“Where are we going?” You ask as you snuggle into the warmth of his back.

“You’ll see, just gotta be patient sweetheart.” You could practically hear the smirk spread across his face. You weren’t known for being the most patient, and your patience had been stretched by Natasha’s coy hinting all day. You sighed and rested your head against his back, resigned to have to wait just a little longer to find out. 

It didn’t take as long as you had feared for Bucky to finally pull his bike into a space and shut the engine off. You climbed from the bike and removed the helmet before placing it on the back of the bike and fixing your hair. You looked up at the sign for the restaurant, it was the pizza place he’d taken you on your first date.

“I think I may be a little overdressed.” You laughed and tucked a stray hair behind your ear. You were dressed for lobster and caviar, not pizza and root beer floats. 

“You look perfect, doll, and I wouldn’t have it any other way. “ He smiled and wrapped an arm around your waist, he couldn’t help but think this was the perfect place. Sure he could have taken you to a fancy resteraunt, done something over the top, but this place was where he realized he loved you. Where he finally found the woman he wanted to spend his life with, there was no more perfect of a place for tonight. 

You blushed, he was always so sweet to you. You remembered the first time he brought you here, you’d thought it was a dump at first and teased him for it. That was before they brought you the best pizza you’d ever had. Since that night this pizzeria was a mainstay for the two of you, you would order in from here at least twice a month. 

Your relationship had gone slowly at first, the other members of the Avengers had tried to convince you that dating Bucky was a terrible idea. They had made some solid arguments, at first his PTSD was all consuming, his nightmares kept him awake most nights, and he was easily startled by the technology of the modern age. You hadn’t listened, instead you learned to avoid his triggers, only discussing them when he felt comfortable enough to do so. You learned how to take care of him after nightmares, you showed him the technology that surrounded him slowly and carefully. Most of all you tried to help him feel normal. It took a long time for normality to sink in, but thanks to you and a ton of therapy, he’d recovered enough to be able to sleep through the night and not stab microwaves when they went off. 

You smiled as the two of you sat down, dinner was effortless by now. Conversation flitted between you, covering topics from what the Avengers were up to lately to what you’d had for lunch. He had you holding your sides as you laughed, and hanging on every word of a story about one of his most recent missions.Then, when the floats were brought out, you saw it, neatly tied to your straw was a diamond ring. 

Bucky stood and cleared his throat. He could do this. He had to do this, you were his everything and he wanted to make sure you knew that. He wanted to tell you he loved you every day. He wanted to make you the happiest woman on earth. He knelt before you and placed a hand on your knee. 

“(Y/N), baby, I love you to the moon and back. You’ve been here for me from the beginnin’, and I want you by my side until the end of time. Will you marry me?” He held his breath as he waited, sure you would turn him away, knowing you wouldn’t. 

“Yes!” Tears filled your eyes as you gazed at the beautiful man on his knees before you. You’d never expected he’d want to take this step with you. Your heart soared as you thought about the years that would follow. 

A grin of pure sunshine spread across his face, tears gathering in his brilliant blue eyes. You’d said yes. He surged forward, capturing you in a tight embrace. You tucked your head into his neck and took in the scent that had evaded you earlier, the one that had become almost like a drug since you’d been together. He cupped your cheek and eased you from his neck before he captured your lips with his. A gentle kiss as you both laughed happily against each other’s lips. 

You loved him. He loved you. You were going to spend the rest of your lives together, and nothing could make you happier.


End file.
